In certain forms of wireless communication, endpoints must communicate with a base station in order to gain access to a wireless network. This initial communication between the endpoints and the base station is how the endpoints enter into the wireless network. Problems with network entrance procedures include latency and the speed at which an endpoint may enter into the wireless network. It is also difficult to allow for a preferred entity to gain faster access to the wireless network. In addition, network entrance procedures may be susceptible to attacks by malicious users.